


mi amor

by whataboutpierre (sunflowerwithfeelings)



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Grantaire Has Feelings, M/M, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, Pining Enjolras, Pining Grantaire, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, everyone loves spanish music, romantic dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerwithfeelings/pseuds/whataboutpierre
Summary: Grantaire finds a new hobby, arguably one of the tamer ones amongst others. Enjolras doesn't realize how much he likes this new pass-time until Grantaire pulls him in.~Enjoltaire in Spanish.~[Chinese]





	mi amor

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this story? Imagine this: a sweet sixteen, house packed tightly with people, most of whom are not Hispanic or very sober. All of them smushed very closely together while dancing to nothing but Spanish music for _hours._ So, shout out to my friend who had the best party ever and has inspired me to write this story.

It was a rainy evening in New York, the apartment shared by Grantaire, Combeferre, Jehan, and Feuilly was silent except for a light stream of music oozing from underneath Jehan’s door. Grantaire was in the hall, returning late from his Figuring Drawing class. He heard the music, followed by laughter on the other side of the door.

Combeferre had told him he’d be over all night at Enjolras and Courfeyrac’s for some event they were putting together--honestly Grantaire didn’t really care. All he heard was that Combeferre was going to be gone, but the noise inside the room was growing pretty loud.

He set his bags down in his room and returned again to the commotion filled space. He knocked, he could hear someone move to the door. As soon as it opened, a blaring song with lyrics in Spanish hit Grantaire in the face. Jehan and Feuilly had been dancing in a certain way, moving their hips and feet rapidly. It looked like fun.

“What’re you doing?” Grantaire asked, projecting his voice over the music.

“Dancing!” Cheered Feuilly.

Jehan wiped around and turned down the music just a little so neither of them had to strain to speak.

“Jehan had this playing while he was studying-”

“I’m trying to learn Spanish!” Jehan added.

“I walked in and saw him having a good time so I decided to join him.” Feuilly looked at Grantaire’s awkward posture. “You dance right? Come on, join us!”

Grantaire smiled and surrendered all attempts to try and refuse. He let Jehan pull him from the doorway, the latter turning the music back up. Grantaire looked at Feuilly and Jehan, their moves were much looser and languid than what Feuilly meant by Grantaire’s ‘dancing’. He tried to follow them but he kept stepping on his own feet.

The two others snickered at him. What was he supposed to do with his arms?

“Okay, how do I do this?” He asked.

Both laughed; Feuilly walked around and grabbed Grantaire’s hips, forcing them to rock a certain way, while Jehan took Grantaire’s hands in his and made his arms move to the rhythm of the song. “Now do what my feet do,” Jehan instructed him.

Grantaire looked down at the messy pattern, his own feet eventually catching along. Before he knew it, Grantaire was smiling and the three of them danced together. Grantaire was having so much fun, he wondered if there were any salsa dancing lessons around the city. If there was, he was definitely signing himself up for them.

The night died down and each of the men were snug in their rooms. Grantaire was on his phone, troubles getting to sleep, when he wondered if he could find the song they’d been dancing to before. A couple lines of the song, specifically the chorus, has stuck out to him but even then, he didn’t know how to spell in another language.

After what felt like forever, and almost giving up, Grantaire found the song. It was surprisingly popular, having surpassed one billion views on YouTube. Damn.

Grantaire made sure to like it and put it in a new playlist, just for safe keeping. He didn’t want to forget the title then have to do all those hours of searching again.

 

* * *

 

That Wednesday, Grantaire walked down to his old dance studio, one of his hobbies from his past. The same reception lady was there, a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth. The window from the office to the studio prevented Grantaire from seeing that she was working on.

“Well look who it is!” She said, looking back down at something beneath the window. “Whatcha here for? Shall I schedule another balle-”

“Shhhh, no.” Grantaire waved his hands. “I’m here because I wanted to ask if you or any other studio around here have salsa classes.”

“Salsa? Sorry kid, we don’t have that. As far as other studios,” She paused although still rummaging around whatever she was working on before he’d approached her. “I know of a place but it’s not around here. I don’t think you’d want to drive half an hour for something that’s just peaked your interest.”

Grantaire sighed because he knew she was right. He tapped on the window frame with his knuckles as a sign of defeat and started backing away. “Thank you,” He waved and took his leave.

Part of Grantaire felt sad, the other half just kinda gave up and had already moved on. His sulking side gave in and on the subway ride back, found himself googling ‘Salsa classes near me’.

Instead of getting what he was expecting, a studio a half hour away from him, Grantaire was suggested videos on YouTube that taught very basic salsa and merengue moves. The tattered, dark-haired man smiled. Perfect.

He spent the next couple of nights plugging in his bluetooth headphones and listening to dancing instructors, it’d be awkward and so embarrassing if any of the others who lived with him heard him listening to these videos. Grantaire would dance until his feet wanted to give out, or he had an ungodly amount of school-work that just needed to get done.

Then Combeferre did an amazing thing.

Apparently Jehan and Feuilly had roped him into the Spanish music too and one morning when Grantaire walked out of his room, large bluetooth speakers sat on a table in the livingroom, lightly jamming to a song Grantaire didn’t fully recognize. Jehan was standing in the kitchen, flipping pancakes and singing along perfectly to the song. Feuilly was sitting at the kitchen table with his ‘historian nerd glasses’, as Grantaire liked to call them, reading a brown hardcover book. A plate with the remains of syrup and crumbs lay next to his book. Combeferre sat next to him quietly chewing away at a stack that looked fresh.

“What’s with the speakers?” Grantaire asked.

“Feuilly told me that they got you listening to this to so I suggested we get speakers, for white noise.” Combeferre said swallowing a mouthful of pancake and motioning over to the speakers with his fork.

Grantaire smirked and pulled back a chair at the table, he had time for breakfast. He looked over at Jehan in the kitchen, he was dancing to the music, still singing along.

“Jehan?” Grantaire asked.

Without missing a beat Jehan turned and said, “que--” he shook his head as if to shake something off. “Yes?”

“Make some for me?” Grantaire asked.

“Sure thing!”

 

* * *

 

A couple days later, Grantaire walked out of his room to find the apartment empty. Everyone had gone out somewhere and he was officially home alone. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the speakers, a grin stretching from ear to ear.

Grantaire rushed to his room and grabbed his phone, tapping his feet impatiently as he waited for his phone to connect to the speakers. Once it did, it was only a matter of what song he’d dance to.

 

* * *

 

Enjolras had texted Combeferre but he wouldn’t answer so he figured if he broke the apartment door down, he might get an answer. That was an exaggeration, he wasn’t actually that upset. He was just impatient and happened to be in the area.

He walked up to the door but heard a strange music playing from inside. Since when did they get speakers and start listening to foreign music? He was hesitant to knock but he did anyway, Combeferre had the stack flyers and Enjolras would like to have them reviewed one last time.

There was a shuffling from inside, followed by the jiggling of the doorknob. Grantaire ended up opening the door and he couldn’t of looked dreamier. Enjolras’s secret crush on the dark-haired man crawled its way from his heart, up his throat, and to his brain. A wall of red ambulance lights screamed in Enjolras’s mind as his eyes took in Grantaire’s appearance. His hair was in its usual messy curls but extra shaken up today. Light sweat dotted his forehead, his cheeks completely flushed. His shirt clung tightly to his chest to the point where you could start to see the outline of his abs. Enjolras knew he was an athletic man but this was on a whole other level. The blond thought himself in a dream for a split second. He dug his fingers into his backpack’s strap to snap his out.

Grantaire quirked an eyebrow at Enjolras, “Whatcha here for?”

Enjolras swallowed hard, “Uh-is Combeferre here? I needed to pick up the flyers…”

“Ah, no he isn’t.” Grantaire leaned onto the doorframe.

Enjolras felt his heart do a somersault. “Ah, okay. I’ll come back later-”

“Nah, come in.” Grantaire offered, opening the door. “I’m sure the flyers are somewhere in his room.”

Enjolras stepped inside and heard the music more clearly now, Spanish maybe? It sounded like party music--was Grantaire dancing?! Enjolras knew Grantaire danced but it was always like a side thought. Plus he thought he quit that a long time ago.

He didn’t want dwell too much on that but his brain wasn’t having any of that and thought of how perfect Grantaire had looked before Enjolras interrupted.

Grantaire left Enjolras to search Combeferre’s room, flip it upside down if he needed to. Enjolras didn’t have to though, he found the flyers on a table in Combeferre’s room. He took them, wrapped together with a yellow rubber band, and put them gently into his bag. While he was in Combeferre’s room, he noted that the song that had been on when he walked in had died and a new one was starting.

A guitar started in the beginning, the sound of waves and birds most likely from the music video. From there the guitar slowed and the voice of the singers whistled through the apartment. A light hum followed and Enjolras guess, oh my god it was Grantaire singing along. The thought of Grantaire knowing--or singing--in another language didn’t help the fire Enjolras was trying to tame in his chest.

He peaked around the corner and saw Grantaire dancing along. It was slow at first because the music hadn’t picked up much speed, but it was still intoxicating.

Enjolras felt weird watching Grantaire dance from afar like this but he couldn’t seem to keep his eyes off of the other. That is, until Grantaire saw him looking at him. He turned and stilled, locking eyes with the blond. Every bone in Enjolras caught on fire when Grantaire smirked at him because he knew Enjolras knew that he knew Enjolras was watching him intently.

“You dance?” Enjolras throat was suddenly dry, it reminded him of the first time he spoke in public. Grantaire had turned into the public, all eyes and so much power.

“Yeah, you?” Grantaire asked.

Enjolras gained the strength to step out of Combeferre’s room and into the hallway. He started walking towards Grantaire, his brain acting like it was the first time he was doing so, reminding him to put one foot in front of the other.

“Not particularly.”

Grantaire held his hands out as if beckoning him to take them. Enjolras would have done so automatically if his feet didn’t seem stuck to the floor as soon as he entered the living room. “It’s fun though. Come try it.”

Enjolras set his bag on the ground, the chorus of the song kicking in. He put his hand in Grantaire’s and seemed to melt on impact. Grantaire started to do what Feuilly and Jehan had done the first time he’d done this, Enjolras picking the steps up faster than he did which made him slightly jealous. Of course the angel, his Apollo, could do everything perfectly.

As Enjolras expected, the music after the chorus had started to pick up. He felt more comfortable with the simple merengue pattern he’d been doing, so he sped up to match Grantaire’s pace. This distance between the two started to close.

It became apparent to Enjolras that two men were singing in the song, the other one spoke while the other sang. After that, the music started to just become ambiance to him, just as the beating of his heart had.

Enjolras moved his hand to Grantaire’s shoulder, Grantaire’s hand moving to Enjolras’s side as their other hands interlocked with each other. A high ecstasy filled each of the men’s lungs, Enjolras’s smile looked blinding in the sunlight that streamed through the window of the New York apartment.

The beat found its way around Enjolras’s heart, the beats syncing together. Grantaire started to mouth the words, and then silently sing them just loud enough for the two of them to hear. He’d listened to the song just enough to pick out some words or key phrases. Even then, Enjolras felt himself melt at everything that came out of Grantaire’s mouth no matter how small. Oh how his voice was like one of a kings.

 

 **_“Quiero ver bailar tu pelo_ **  
**_Quiero ser tu ritmo_ **  
**_Que le enseñes a mi boca_ **  
**_Tus lugares favoritos…”_ **

 

Grantaire looked at Enjolras and gave a quick smile before letting go and giving the blond a whirl. Enjolras felt the air leave him for just a second, and what an amazing second it was. As soon as he’d spun back around to face Grantaire, the latter met again with him and continued as they had before. Rocking back and forth, side to side, dancing as though they’d done this a hundred times over.

And to some extent that was true; each of them had feelings for the other but never vocalized it. Fear from one, disgust from the other. For months, they’d danced around each other and perhaps it was fate now that was making Grantaire’s hips so hypnotizing for Enjolras. Maybe it was destiny orchestrating Enjolras’s golden mane to bounce every time Grantaire spun him, just to pull him close again.

 

 **_“Si te pido un beso, ven dámelo_ **  
**_Yo sé que estás pensándolo_ **  
**_Llevo tiempo intentándolo...”_ **

 

A semi rap part filtered into the song, the second man speaking quickly in Spanish with shouts from the first man coming through. The two seemed to be dancing on fire, passion mixed with sweat and a faint cologne seemed to fill the entire apartment.

  
The pre-chorus was the part Grantaire knew the best since it was arguably repeated the most in the song. When the song transitioned from verse, to pre-chorus, Grantaire sang along.

 

 **_“Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito_ **  
**_Nos vamos pegando poquito a poquito_ **  
**_Cuando tú me besas con esa destreza…”_ **

 

Grantaire smirked and looked at Enjolras who had wide-doughy eyes. He huffed out some air, their feet still moving with each other.

“I have no idea what he’s saying,” Grantaire admitted. “I just like the way it sounds.”

Enjolras threw back his head and laughed, from that moment on a permanent smile littered his face.

The music began to slow down towards its bridge. Enjolras was able to pick out two words, the country “Puerto Rico” was said by the man singing. Both of them began to slow down dancing, Enjolras prayed that there was still one more chorus to the song because he didn’t want to leave Grantaire’s arms. They were strong and muscular and had veins sticking out that absolutely made Enjolras want to die and be swept up by the hands of god.

The music stilled for half a second, Enjolras’s heart dropping. Grantaire winked at him as the pre-chorus quietly came back in, the music jumping back to its fast pace. It was almost like karma was giving Enjolras one last boost before he was to settle back down again. The singer was belting out long and strong notes before the music decided to come back down.

There was a twinkle somewhere in Grantaire’s seafoam eyes, Enjolras then noticed how close the two of them had become. He could see every pore on Grantaire’s face that was now sweaty, but Enjolras didn’t care.

Suddenly and out of nowhere, Enjolras’s brain snapped and realized the music had cut off and the two of them had been standing very close to each other in an endless silence. He was now aware that their knees were basically pressed between each other and that he was probably standing there looking like an absolute idiot. Grantaire was probably waiting for him to fucking move so he could go put on some other music. But look cool, act like standing there, mouth open, was intentional.

Enjolras let go of Grantaire’s hands and backed away as slick as his heart would let him, his heart and brain at war with each other. A heat wave washed over his face when Grantaire smiled at him then turned to, indeed, mess with his phone.

Speaking of phones, he should check his. Reaching into his back pocket, Enjolras saw he had exactly forty-seven messages from Combeferre, all ranging in tones from angry to passive-aggressive to incessantly apologetic. Exactly in that order.

“H-Hey I better get going,” Enjolras said, his eyes taking their time moving from his screen to Grantaire.

Grantaire looked up, again those eyes piercing Enjolras’s heart. He smiled and nodded, setting his phone down and walking Enjolras to the door. The blond thanked Grantaire and made off quickly down the hall, as if he had somewhere to be at that exact moment.

He probably did.

Grantaire closed the door and slid down the backside of it till his butt met the ground. He buried his face in his hands. As magical and enticing as that all was, he was probably distracting Enjolras from that thing him and Combeferre keep talking about. What if it was something stupid important?

Grantaire felt like an ass for distracting Enjolras but at the same time was still processing that he’d been that close to Enjolras. He could count his eyelashes if we wanted to! Grantaire combed his fingers through his hair, the sweat from earlier rubbing all over his hand.

Fuck! Had he looked like he’d just had a swim the entire time? No wonder Enjolras acted so weird when the music stopped, he was probably trying to figure out a polite way to get out of Grantaire’s grasp.

Nevertheless, Grantaire was content, more than content even. His whole being felt ecstatic, alive even.

 

* * *

 

“COURF!” Enjolras exclaimed as he entered his, Courfeyrac, and Joly’s shared apartment. His bag hung loosely on one of his shoulder, his hair a mess. “We--I have a problem!”

Courfeyrac was sitting on the couch, watching TV, Combeferre and Joly next to him. Enjolras was so pumped full of adrenaline, he had no time to scold, or thank, Combeferre for not being home. They all looked at the blond like he’d done something vile but Enjolras payed no attention to it. After some awkward silence Courfeyrac spoke up.

“Well? Out with it!”

“I think I like Grantaire.”

Courfeyrac, whose arm was wrapped snuggly around the back of the couch where Combeferre sat, threw his arms up in the air. “Marius loves Cosette and I love Combeferre, what else is new?”

Combeferre playfully hit Courfeyrac’s shoulder, “he’s just realizing it!”

Courfeyrac gave a puzzling look to both Combeferre and Joly. He shrugged and looked back at Enjolras who looked like a wreck. “Finally!”

 

* * *

  
_**The next week…**_

 

* * *

 

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Grantaire whined at the door. He’d been binge watching his favorite show for the n-teeth time and when he was interrupted, he was not happy. He was expecting Feuilly to be on the other side saying he forgot his keys, or Combeferre clinging onto Courfeyrac as they said their goodbyes at the closing of their date.

Instead, he found the sun god on the other side that one could easily mistake for a hyperactive puppy. Enjolras was all smiles and sunshine, something that made Grantaire wonder why he was agitated in the first place.

“The others and Combeferre aren’t home right now, him and Courfeyrac went out-”

“Oh, I know.” Enjolras stated. “I watched Courfeyrac leave for their date. I was wondering if I could hang out with you.”

Bells rang in Grantaire’s head, a choir of angels maybe? Had he heard him correctly?

“Uh--yeah, sure.” Grantaire let Enjolras inside, “what do you want to do?”

Enjolras looked at the floor and spun on his heel, “could we dance again?”

The expression on Grantaire’s face was unreadable at first but that quickly faded into grin. He enthusiastically agreed and glided passed Enjolras to get his phone to hook it up to the speakers.

“Any suggestions?”

“Surprise me.”

Grantaire didn’t reply but shot Enjolras a devilish look. The song started off with each singer, or rapper, saying their names, none of which Enjolras recognized. Grantaire set down his phone and walked up to Enjolras. The blond could see every one of Grantaire’s hidden freckles, just barely on the skin.

Before Enjolras had the chance to speak, or do anything, the music started and Grantaire took his hands into his. Enjolras, just as enchanted as before, let Grantaire lead. The guitar was much heavier in this song and it wasn’t as upbeat, party dancing as the last song they’d danced to. This made it even more intimate, in Grantaire’s opinion.

 

 **_“Yo te miro, se me corta la respiración_ **  
**_Cuando tu me miras se me sube el corazón_ **  
**_Y en silencio tu mirada dice mil palabras…”_ **

 

By time the chorus came back, Grantaire was whirling Enjolras into spins. Enjolras tried to do the same to Grantaire, but Grantaire was too tall, both of them laughing over the music. Enjolras felt Grantaire’s hand move across his back as he crossed in front of him, his cheeks turned pink at that sudden touch. Honestly innocent but very powerful.

Something about this time was much more genuine. The conflagrations burning wasn’t there anymore. Now, it was like a precious heat, like one you’d find in a backyard bonfire. Both of them felt warm in this space together, almost as if their dancing was speaking for them. Not many words required.

There was a point in the song where all the singers had stopped singing and had started to hum along to the beat. During this, Grantaire found himself staring at Enjolras’s mouth more than anything. His lips were plump and red and right there. But a tiny voice inside Grantaire whispered to him that he was probably reading everything wrong, thus holding him back from any other contact.

He spun Enjolras around again and pulled him in a little too fast, knocking some wind out of Enjolras’s lungs. But the blond didn’t care, for they both held each other very close now, the singers still humming along as if waiting for them to do something.

Enjolras saw Grantaire’s gaze flick down to his lips; Enjolras saw his chance and he took it.

“kiss me,” Enjolras whispered in a hoarse, low breath.

The little voice in Grantaire was snuffed out quickly because he knew he heard Enjolras right this time, crystal clear. Grantaire’s hands let go of Enjolras’s and found their way onto the blond’s jaw, just before their lips met.

And when they did, it wasn’t anything dramatic, but it was spectacular. It felt not like fireworks, but more of a comforting, ‘why-haven’t-we-always-done-this?’ type of thing.

Enjolras was paying no real attention to where his hands were going or what they were doing because his brain was too busy celebrating. All he knew was he felt a change in fabric, Grantaire’s soft cotton shirt was now a thicker material. His brain switched on again and he was now aware that he was grabbing Grantaire’s ass.

Grantaire’s chest felt like it was going to cave in on itself but instead, a soft, low pitched moan made its way up his throat. Enjolras smiled into the kiss, if you wanted to call it a kiss. It was more of two lovers too excited so they skip all the details and just want to be as close as they could possibly be to each other.

 

 **_“Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo_ **  
**_Bailar contigo, tener contigo_ **  
**_Una noche loca_ **  
**_Ay besar tu boca…”_ **

 

* * *

 

It hadn’t even been a full hour before the rest of their friends were aware of Enjolras and Grantaire’s status. Courfeyrac had texted Enjolras if he’d done “it” yet, sparking an interesting conversation between Enjolras and Grantaire. They’d been curled up on Grantaire’s couch when he took a sneaky selfie of him and his Apollo in his arms, posting it to his snapchat story and almost instantly getting messages from all his friends.

That same week, Enjolras had come back from his classes, one of them completely kicking his energetic ass, leaving him in a pretty sour mood. He’d been pouting in the elevator and sulking all the way down the hall till he got to his apartment.

Fumbling for his keys, he walked in and set his stuff down at the door, not caring where it was going to end up in that moment. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted something vibrantly red on the kitchen table. He turned and saw a single red rose placed in a skinny clear vase with a white something next to it.

Probably some sappy shit from Combeferre to Courfeyrac or vise versa. Enjolras made his way up to the flower. If only he had someone who’d do some sappy shit for him? Oh wait,

Before Enjolras could finish that thought, he saw his name, done in the most beautiful calligraphy, written on a white paper card that was next to the vase. He ran his finger over it lightly although it had to be dry by now. He flipped it over and inscribed on the back was,

‘I love you.”

Enjolras held the card to his chest and took a deep breath, savoring the moment for as long as he could. A pair of hands snaked their way around Enjolras’s hips, heavy and hot breath ghosted at the side of his neck. Enjolras knew exactly who it was, not bothering to question how Grantaire got into the apartment. He leaned back on the other man, all feelings of stress washing off of him like a distant bad dream.

His lips moved for his brain, taking a deep breath and on the exhale whispering, “I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1st song they danced to was [Despacito by Luis Fonsi ft. Daddy Yankee.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kJQP7kiw5Fk)
> 
> 2nd song they danced to was [Bailando by Enrique Iglesias ft. Descemer Bueno, Gente De Zona.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NUsoVlDFqZg)
> 
> Translations:  
> 1st song-
> 
> "I wanna see you dance  
> I wanna be your rhythm  
> I want you to show me  
> Your favourite places..."
> 
> "If I ask you for a kiss, come give it to me  
> I know that you're thinking about it  
> I've been trying for some time..."
> 
> "Step by step, soft softly  
> We are going to get caught little by little  
> When you kiss me so skillfully..."
> 
> 2nd song-
> 
> "I see you and this takes my breath away.  
> When you look at me I feel my heart  
> And in silence your look tells a thousand of words..."
> 
> "I want to be with you, to live with you  
> to dance with you, to have  
> a crazy night with you  
> and kiss your mouth..."
> 
>  
> 
> If you liked that, you can find me [here](http://queersunflowers.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!


End file.
